


While Call Sleeps

by MidnightHalo27



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Call is Mentioned but He Doesn't Actually Appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightHalo27/pseuds/MidnightHalo27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He really is attached to Call…” She said, sounding as if there was something else behind her words “Don’t get me wrong; I love Havoc, and I know he’s different from the other chaos-ridden, but I can’t help finding it weird how attached he got to a person.”</p><p>“What are you trying to say?” Aaron asked. Tamara hesitated, but ended up answering...</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Call Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Second fic for the Magisterium fandom! 
> 
> I'll also publish this fic on fanfiction.net (username: GakuenAlicefan27)
> 
> There are spoilers for those who haven't finished The Iron Trial.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Magisterium book series belongs to the amazing authors Cassandra Clare and Holly Black, not me.
> 
> I hope you like it! Reviews, kudos etc are awesome! Constructive criticism is very welcome, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Aaron entered the chambers that belonged to Master Rufus’ apprentices, Havoc in his arms, to find Tamara sitting on one of the sofas, looking as anxious as he expected her to be.

“What did they say?” She asked, biting her lower lip in worry. Aaron gave her a thumbs up and a tired smile.

“They agreed.”

“Seriously?!”

“Yeah, I told them that it would be useful to have a chaos-ridden around while I learned chaos magic.”

“I can’t believe they bought it…no, wait, I actually can; of course they would never deny their precious makar anything he wanted.” She affirmed, tone mocking.

“Hey!”

“Shut up, you know it’s true.” She said, then turned her attention to the wolf pup in Aaron’s arms “Did you hear that, Havoc? We get to keep you!”

The wolf shook his tail in response. Aaron put him down and Tamara made to pick him up, but he went to the door instead, pawing at it and howling unhappily when it didn’t open.

Tamara and Aaron sighed in unison.

“He misses Call.” She stated, matter-of-factly “He’d stay curled by his bedside all day if we’d let him.”

“Don’t I know it.” Said Aaron.

“We’ll visit him again tonight, won’t we?” Tamara asked.

“Sure.” He answered, sitting down on the opposite end of the sofa “You think he’s gonna be awake anytime soon? It’s already been two days.”

“I don’t know. His leg must have suffered a lot.” She answered.

Aaron rubbed at his eyes. It was so strange seeing Call – Who was all stormy eyes, and a stormy heart, and a stormy soul – Lie so still. He’d figured he would be an agitated sleeper, though he supposed it was for the better that he didn’t move much; his leg needed all the rest it could get.

He looked at Tamara, but she seemed to be lost in thought. Both remained silent for a few minutes, until Havoc, who had resumed his pawing at the door, howled again. Tamara looked at him and frowned.

“He really is attached to Call…” She said, sounding as if there was something else behind her words “Don’t get me wrong; I love Havoc, and I know he’s different from the other chaos-ridden, but I can’t help finding it weird how attached he got to a person.”

“What are you trying to say?” Aaron asked. Tamara hesitated, but ended up answering:

“I just wonder… **why** Call? I don’t think Havoc would be this miserable if it were either of us in Call’s place.” Aaron shrugged.

“It must be because Call was the one who saved him.” Aaron said, but even he didn’t really believe that. Tamara’s mouth formed a thin line.

“Yeah, maybe that’s why.” She said, choosing to drop the matter for the moment.

Aaron realized that they were probably thinking the same thing: they had never continued that conversation about Call possibly being a born chaos-ridden.

He gulped, suddenly feeling antsy; this whole talk bringing another topic to the front of his mind.

“What do you think that happened to Call while we were trying to get help?” He asked. Tamara merely shook her head.

“No idea. He did seem pretty shaken up before he fainted though.” She answered.

“Yeah, I thought so as well.” He said.

“I guess we’ll find out when he wakes up.”

“I guess so.”

But until then, there was nothing they could do besides waiting and hoping that their friend would be okay.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Once again: I'll also publish this fic on fanfiction.net (username:GakuenAlicefan27)
> 
> I love to discuss anything Magisterium-related! Here's my tumblr: agarotado27dejunho


End file.
